Como Es Estar Enamorado: Itachi Uchiha
by SkyBlueM
Summary: Summary: Itachi Uchiha, nunca se imagino, que su amargado hermanito menor y su amigo amante del rammen, le preguntaran eso… Pero, como todo Uchiha, el tuvo la respuesta. ¿Verdad?


**Summary: **Itachi Uchiha, nunca se imagino, que su amargado hermanito menor y su amigo amante del rammen, le preguntaran eso… Pero, como todo Uchiha, el tuvo la respuesta. ¿Verdad?

_Recuerdos_

_-_dialogo-

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son Del Gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*\.../* **Como es estar enamorado: Itachi Uchiha***\.../*

**POV ITACHI**

¡Genial!

Mi querido ototo, había salido con su amigo rubio, y se quedaría en la casa de este; por otro lado, mis padres habían decidido tener una segunda Luna de Miel, eso significaba que tenía la casa para mí solo.

Y como buen hijo mayor…, bueno no tanto.

Armaría una gran fiesta como el chico popular de 18 años que soy en el instituto. Yo debía mantener mi perfil en un nivel superior, y esta ayudaría a que mucha más gente me conociera.

Me acomode rápidamente en el sillón de la sala, tome el teléfono y mi libreta de números. Listo para iniciar.

Al tercer timbre me contestaron.

- aló.

- ey, Sasori, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

- bueno, no me quejo… –

Mi amigo siguió hablado de un proyecto que tenia junto con Deidara, para montar una exposición de arte…, no me interesaba, así que no le puse mucho cuidado.

- hare una fiesta el día de hoy – dije cuando por fin termino de hablar - ¿vendrás?

- por supuesto, Itachi, se lo comunicare a Deidara, está conmigo.

- genial – pensé que sería muy bueno que ellos me ayudaran, para eso están los amigos ¿no?, claro que también estaban para divertirse… etc. Pero esto era lo esencial – ¿ustedes pueden llegar más temprano?

- déjame adivinar – ya me lo imaginaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco – quieres que te ayudemos – afirmo.

- aja, buenos los espero acá, a eso de las cuatro.

- ok.

Durante la siguiente hora, seguí invitando al resto de mis amigos, no es por alardear, pero son bastantes.

Claro, había un grupo entre todos que destacaba: Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Tobi, Kisame y Konan, la única mujer, eran mis mejores amigos, ellos me vendrían a ayudar.

Mire el reloj, y ya eran las dos, tenía dos horas para arreglarme.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto, me duche y vestí. Al estar listo, mire de nuevo el reloj, eran las tres; así que, me senté de nuevo en el sillón de la sala y espere a que fueran las cuatro.

- ¡ya llegue!

¿¡QUE RAYOS!?

- ¡Itachi!

La voz de mi ototo, inundo la casa.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – si se quedaba, seguro haría mala, cara durante toda la fiesta.

- es mi casa también, Itachi - me miro molesto – puedo venir cuando quiera.

- ¡Hola Itachi!, dattebayo.

¡Oh, no!, ¡Naruto también!

- hola – salude sin ganas, mi fiesta se convertiría en una piñata, ok, no eran tan chicos, pero, ¿que harían ese par de pre - adolescentes, en una fiesta como esa?

Mientras cavilaba mis pocas alternativas, me fije que Naruto, la daba un codazo a mi hermano, y Sasuke, le hacía mala cara, como de costumbre.

- ¿no les vas a preguntar? – susurro él.

Sasuke, frunció el ceño, molesto, y me miro, pensando si lo hacía o no; al final suspiro derrotado.

- Itachi – me llamo vacilante - ¿El dobe, tiene una pregunta?

- ¡yo!, teme, si fuiste tú, el que me pregunto a mí.

- ¡usuratonkashi!

- ¡teme!

- ¡BAKA!

- ¡MAS BAKA, ERES TU!

Lo mejor de esto, era verlos discutir.

- como sea – mi ototo, se fue a sentar y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Lo mire fijamente, parecía avergonzado.

- ¿y bien?

- ¿comosabeunoqueestaenamorado? – mascullo, rápidamente.

- ¿eh? – rasque mi cabeza confundido y reí apenado, no le había entendido nada - ¿podrías repetirlo?

Sasuke, puso sus ojos en blanco y Naruto, se soltó a reír.

- ¿Cómo sabe uno que está enamorado? – repitió en un susurro, mientras levemente, sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

Me aguante la risa, y tosí. Esto, sería divertido.

- ok – esta vez si reí, y créanme si las miradas mataran, Sasuke ya me habrían enterrado junto con Naruto, cinco metros bajo tierra.

- ¿nos lo dirás? Dattebayo – el dobe, como le decía mi queridísimo hermano, pregunto, emocionado.

Admito, que eso me había tomado desprevenido, nunca vi que Sasuke, le interesara alguna niña ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, les huía, así que, no pude evitar preguntarle.

- ¿te gusta alguien?

- ¿eh? – Me miro molesto - ¡claro que no!

- neh, baka, ¿entonces para que me preguntas?

- ¡ya te dije que es de parte del usuratonkashi!

- ¡oye, teme!, admito, que yo también tengo curiosidad, pero eres tu el del problema, no yo.

- tú fuiste el de la idea – contraataco, echando humo por los oídos.

- ¿quieren saber o no? – pregunte cansado, tenía mucho que hacer y ese par, solo me hacían perder el tiempo.

¡Cierto!

- apenas les diga, se irán – declare.

- ¿por qué?, ya te dije que también es mi casa – Sasuke, me miro, pidiendo una respuesta.

- mira, ototo, tengo una gran fiesta que armar, a las cuatro llegan los chicos a ayudarme – respondí – no los quiero acá.

- ok – Naruto sonrió - ¿no nos invitas? Dattebayo

¿Acaso estaba loco?, reí y respondí con un rotundo, NO

- bueno, como empiezo.

Medite unos segundos y sonreí feliz, al obtener la manera.

- para empezar – ambos se acercaron a mí, curiosos.

- si alguien te gusta, es muy normal que te lata el corazón más rápido, te suden las manos, estés nervioso cuando esa persona esté cerca, sientas algo extraño en el estomago…

_¿Por qué se me hacían tan conocidos?_

- ¿tartamudear como estúpido, también cuenta? – Sasuke pregunto.

- aja, eso cuenta, indica que estas nervioso.

- oye espera – Sasuke, me miro, y sonrió victorioso – cuando viene Tomoyo, te portas como un estúpido con ella, ¡Jo!, eso es para llamar su atención, ¿o me equivoco?

¿Uh?

- NO – yo, por favor, el gran Uchiha Itachi,_ NUNCA_ se había fijado en alguien, es solo que esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas.

_Como no._

- como decía – desvié el tema – también, te enojas fácilmente, mejor dicho te pones celoso, no te gusta que nadie se acerque a ella, quisieras encerrarla en una burbuja… y destrozar a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla… - apreté mis puños sin saber porque.

- eso fue exactamente, lo mismo que paso, cuando Obito, nuestro primo, quiso que Tomoyo fuese su novia.

- ¿Qué dices?

- no te acuerdas que parecías un paranoico, no hacías mas si no decir los defectos de ella, y le dijiste a Obito, que no era la pareja ideal para él, que se buscara a alguien más y cuando…

Si, si lo recordaba.

_Todos los domingos, en casa nos reuníamos y teníamos un almuerzo familiar; entre semana eran muy pocas la veces que estábamos todos, así que aprovechábamos al máximo cuando si podíamos hacerlo._

_Pero hoy mamá había invitado a nada más ni nada menos, que mi enemiga número uno, Tomoyo Yagami; ¿Por qué lo era?, ok, ni yo mismo tenia la respuesta, solo sé que desde que la vi, me habían entrado unas ganas grandísimas de molestarla, y a ella, eso no le gustada, siempre que hablábamos, resultábamos como perros y gatos, para mí era realmente divertido._

_Como ironía de la vida, la mayoría de trabajos en parejas, me tocaban con ella._

_Hoy, estábamos hablando animadamente, solo le había hecho unas cuantas bromas, nada grande, hasta mi ototo, hablaba de sus hazañas con sus dos mejores amigos, Naruto y Sakura._

_Hasta que…_

_- ey Tomoyo-chan –Obito, tenía una muy extraña sonrisa._

_- ¡oh, Obito! – Tomoyo sonrió como nunca, ¿Por qué a él si le sonríe? _

_- ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunte._

_- uh, bueno venia a visitar a la familia – respondió, ¡ni siquiera se había fijado en nosotros!_

_- claro – mi ototo se reía, fue evidente el sarcasmo de su voz – sé sincero Obito._

_- ¿a qué te refieres? – mi primo, se puso rojo._

_- solo viniste a ver a la compañera de mi hermano – Sasuke, sonrió – es evidente que te gusta._

_Tomoyo, al lado mío, se puso más roja que un tomate; la mire con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome mentalmente el por qué._

_- vamos, Sasuke – mamá intervino – tu padre Fugaku y yo, decidimos invitar a tu primo._

_- así es – el chico, se acomodo rápidamente al lado de mi "compañera"_

_- es agradable, verte de nuevo – Tomoyo hablo._

_- tú te agradas de ver a cualquiera – comente burlón._

_- aquí vamos – susurro Sasuke._

_- tú y tus agradables comentarios – me hablo con odio._

_- bueno, para muchas chicas son agradables – le conteste molesto – el detalle esta, en que TÚ no tienes nada de agradable._

_- así, pues tu tampoco – me toco con su dedo índice._

_Iba a contestar, pero mi "querido" primo, interrumpió._

_- chicos – lo miramos confundidos – tengo algo muy importante que decir._

_Se paro y le tomo la mano._

_¡Oh, por Kami!_

_- Tomoyo – rio nervioso – me gustas desde hace mucho…_

_Bufe, todos me miraron mal, bueno excepto mi ototo, que juraría que se estaba riendo._

_- como decía, eh ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_- ¿Qué rayos? – Reí estúpidamente - ¡oh, vamos Obito!, ¿Qué le viste?_

_- ¿Qué, que le vi? – Obito me miro confundido – vi a una maravillosa chica, con un gran corazón…_

_- por favor – interrumpí de nuevo – solo mírala – la señale, sus ojos estaban brillosos – es una chica grosera, parece un chico, es totalmente desagradable, chilla por todo, se cree lo máximo, ¡ni siquiera es bonita!_

_Ok, lo último no era cierto, pero… no se lo iba a decir._

_- además – continúe – podrías conseguirte a alguien mucho mejor…_

_- cállate, Itachi – Sasuke, me miro molesto._

_- estoy siendo realista…_

_Tomoyo se paro enfrentándome, quede en shock, cuando vi que estaba llorando, tomo su vaso de jugo, y me lo arrojo._

_¡Había dañado mi camisa preferida!_

_- ¡TE ODIO! – sí, eso fue lo último que me dijo. Quede congelado._

_- eres un imbécil – Obito, salió detrás de ella y cerro de un portazo._

_- por primera vez en mi vida – mi padre hablo – no me enorgullezco de que seas mi hijo._

_Se retiro junto con mi madre, ambos me miraban con decepción; Sasuke, suspiro y salió de casa._

Ese día, fue el primero, en el que me sentí realmente mal, trate de hablar con ella, explicarle mi estúpido comportamiento, incluso le deje un mensaje, pero nada de eso funciono.

- YA – grite, desde ese día, Tomoyo no le gusta verme ni en pintura, me ignora todo el tiempo, y eso por raro que parezca, me ¿duele? – Cómo no recordarlo – masculle molesto.

- sabes que – Sasuke, cerro sus ojos – ¿no sé por qué te pregunto?, andas peor que yo.

- ¿cómo?

- que, aunque no lo quieras creer, _Nissan – _bufo divertido – TÚ, estas enamorado de Tomoyo.

¡¿QUE?!

- ¿Por qué lo digo? – me pregunto – bueno…

- todo lo que nos dijiste, concuerda con tu comportamiento para con ella – intervino Naruto – dattebayo, ¡Itachi, estas enamorado! – repitió.

- esto no es sobre mi – masculle, me habían dañado el día, mire mi reloj, solo quedaban quince minutos, para que los chicos llegaran – Sasuke, ¿no eras tú, el del problema?

Se sonrojo de nuevo.

- al menos, creo tener una idea – me miro – a ver si entendí.

Sasuke, comenzó a enumerar:

1 Te sudan las manos.

2. Te late el corazón rápido.

3. Te pones celoso y sobre protector con ella.

4. Tartamudeas,

5. Cuando está contigo te pones nervioso.

6. Sientes como mariposas en el estomago.

7. Piensas siempre en ella…

Se calló de repente y trago saliva.

- no lo puedo creer – el rubio, rio de oreja a oreja – acabo de descubrir algo.

- ¿Qué, te pasa dobe? – Mi hermano tenía cara de póker - ¿descubriste, que tu gran amor es el rammen?

- ¡también!, pero, ¡estoy enamorado de Hinata!

- y yo… ¡por Kami! – se levanto rápidamente – dobe, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- tienes razón, teme, dattebayo.

- gracias Itachi – agradecieron al tiempo.

Naruto, salió rápidamente, aun con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

- ¿Es Sakura?

Mi hermano asintió.

- hmp, se sincero contigo mismo, y con Tomoyo – Sasuke me miro seriamente – sabes, no acepto la propuesta de Obito, pídele disculpas, tal vez pase algo.

Y sin más, se fue. Demasiado maduro, para solo tener once años.

Repase mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho a ese par, y para mi asombro, todo concordaba, cuando les describí todo eso, era exactamente lo que pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. ¡Oh, por Kami!, estaba enamorado de esta chica, y había sido el peor de los idiotas aquel día.

La fiesta, bueno, podía esperar, había algo más importante ahora.

Marque rápidamente a Sasori.

- ey, hermano, estoy por llegar – hablo, no se escuchaba muy bien, seguro estaba conduciendo.

- tengo un problema – suspire - ¿te acuerdas de Tomoyo?

- sí, es la chica que te gusta ¿no? – ¿fui yo el único que no se dio cuenta?

- aja, bueno, tengo algo urgente que decirle.

- ¡te le vas a declarar! – grito Deidara, riendo, desde el otro lado de la línea - ¡ya era hora! – ok, ese era Tobi.

- algo así – masculle avergonzado.

- no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos – Sasori, como siempre tan serio – ve con ella, deja la llave donde siempre, y espero que cuando vuelvas…

- ¡se buen chico y tráela de la mano! – Tobi grito de nuevo - ¡Tobi, es un buen chico, y llevara a su novia!, ¡hazlo tú también!

- gracias, chicos – agradecí en el alma y colgué.

¿Cómo iba a solucionar las cosas?, digamos que… improvisaría.

Cogí las llaves de la casa y deje una copia debajo del tapete de la entrada, encendí el auto, y maneje como loco, esperaba que estuviera en su casa.

Durante el trayecto, solo pude pensar en lo estúpido que había sido, me convertí en la persona que ella odiaba, solo para llamar su atención, ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?, es decir, todo en ella me llamaba la atención, su personalidad era sumamente atrayente, emanaba poder y valentía por cada poro, podía llegar a ser dulce cuando era conveniente y fuerte como una roca, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, tenía una sonrisa y ojos miel preciosos, su cabello castaño, tan suave…, ¡Diablos!

Llegue y estaciones rápidamente, observe la puerta de su casa temeroso, por lo que pudiera suceder; golpee tres veces y espere.

- ¿en qué le puedo…? – Era ella, tan hermosa como siempre - ¿Qué haces acá, estúpido? – me miro con odio.

¿Por qué, fui tan idiota con ella? ¡Oh, sí!, ¡para llamar su atención!

- ¿eh? – Rasque mi cabeza, nervioso - ¿hola?

- no puedo creer que después de lo que me dijiste, tengas cara para aparecerte – Tomoyo, estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta, lo evite…

- auchh – bueno, mi mano lo evito.

Sus ojos mostraron preocupación, una que se fue rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿pedir perdón? – Sonreí nervioso – eh… sé que… me por porte como un idiota… la ultima vez… - ¡Jo!, te vienes a trabar justo ahora.

- en serio – el sarcasmo en su vos, "casi" me hizo reír.

- mira, Tomoyo – respire – yo… en verdad lo lamento, es es solo que bu bueno, yo, no, tu, megustasmucho.

Rio histéricamente.

- déjate de estupideces, Itachi – me miro triste – nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no te cansas de burlarte de la gente?

- no me estoy burlando – admití molesto – es verdad, tú me gustas, bueno en realidad, lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que eso…

- ¿entonces por qué rayos me molestabas?

- solo quería llamar tu atención – aun no me creía – lo que paso con Obito, bueno, tenia rabia de que a él le sonrieras y a mí no, además el sí tuvo el valor de declarársete. ¡Y tú, nunca me pusiste cuidado!, si no te hubiera molestado tanto, nunca tu hubieras dado cuenta que existía – susurre.

- eso no es verdad – la mire fijamente – si me fije en ti, a penas entre al salón.

¿Eh?

- ¿entonces por qué…?

- eras demasiado popular, como para fijarte en mi.

- bueno, si no me hubiera percatado de tu existencia, ¿crees que te hubiera molestado tanto?

- no…

- ¿entonces?

- esos no explica, la forma tan horrible en la que me tratabas.

- lo sé… yo.

- aunque yo no respondí mejor…

- ¿me perdonas? – sonreí suavemente, después de un tiempo – ya sabes, por ser un idiota, sin remedio.

- uh… tendrás que ganártelo – rio, ¡eso contaba no!

Además, tenía toda una noche para lograrlo.

- te invito a una fiesta, ¿irías conmigo?, ¿Cómo amigos?

- claro.

Sonreí feliz, y espero que logre, traspasar, ese "amigos", ¡algún día, aceptara ser mi novia!, ¡quien se puede resistir, al gran Itachi Uchiha!

_**FIN**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **


End file.
